Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 661 - Interstellar Bootlooper
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #661 - Interstellar Bootlooper is the six-hundred sixty-first episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the twenty-first episode of Season 7. Video Overview Kurt's Phone Dies Wolfie barks immediately as he is within the Hidey Hole, surprising Kurt. He leaves and starts walking west, and quickly states that his phone died overnight. Quite happy with using Google Fi, Kurt plugged his Nexus 5X in one night, and it would not turn on in the morning. Researching, he found that many phones are suffering from the boot loop problem where the phone never boots. It came as a shock to Kurt, and he quickly needed to order a new phone. It was very expensive to get the Pixel 2 on rush shipping, but it was very worth it as he really depended on his phone. Kurt still managed to pick someone up at the airport and go hiking, but found he really relied on his phone. He sent the 5X off to LG, but thankfully has a phone again. That caused everything to catch up with him, taking him out of commission near the end of the week. Kurt continues to try and search for an adoptable dog, as dogs keep getting adopted ahead of him. A pig enters the shot as Kurt takes a photo with Wolfie and he has Wolfie kill all the pigs. Space News: Asteroid/Comet A/2017 U1 On September 9th, a foreign space object was discovered nearing Earth. As its gotten closer, it appears to be of extrasolar origin due to it moving at escape velocity. This is the first observed record of this kind of thing, but unfortunately it has passed its perihelion and is on its way out of the solar system. Kurt finds a mob party in an overhang and fires some arrows in. Far Lands or Bust...on wikipedia? As informed by the Twitch chat, Kurt was surprised to learn of a Wikipedia page for the series. Question: What is your favorite snack/drink when watching tv/movie/stream? Kurt has been watching some streams and Amazon Prime shows, but doesn't eat too much when watching. He's been picking up apples to eat, and just had a pear. Mangos are also a food Kurt has started to eat, and popcorn is a classic. Question: Have you ever had a sloppy joe? His mom used to make them, and he always liked them. Kurt mentions a pulled pork sandwich with jackfruit from Lofty he saw on his channel. Question: What is your favorite cheese? Kurt really likes a nice sharp cheddar, and also eats provolone a lot. He used to eat pepper jack before it would overwhelm what he ate. Question: Do you have a preferred or recommended gluten free bread for your daily lunch sandwich? Udi's is what Kurt has settled on, as it is the most consistently good. Some of the old types of bread he used were two expensive for what they provided. Question: Do you have any Halloween plans? He does not have social plans in the physical space, and a lot of people had those parties this weekend. Kurt, however, does have Halloween plans on Twitch. He is generally not into Halloween, and as he says that realizes he skipped pumpkins. Having messed it up, Kurt digs in a Hidey Hole and thanks everybody for watching.